Aeric's Song  Resolutions
by Auna
Summary: Futurefic series #15: Epilogue to Harmony


Title: Aeric's Song- Resolution  
>Author: Auna<br>Rating: G  
>Beta's: None… sorry.<br>Disclaimer: Farscape and all its characters are not mine. All the new one's are mine, though.

Author's Note: A LONG time ago, "Once Upon A Time", I wrote a series I dubbed the "Future Universe Series" (in a three second decision when I had to come up for a title during a fanfic contest. I've never really like that title, but I digress.) The last story posted in that series was titled Aeric's Song: Melody and I had promised a sequel called Harmony. That was two years ago. Even though the first chapter was sitting on my hard drive that whole time, I have not had the time to work on this at all. And I finally came to the understanding that my chances of ever actually writing the whole sequel is just about ZERO. However, I have had a couple of inquiries about how that whole mess got resolved, because I left my poor characters in a sad, sad situation.

SOOoo, to let anyone who read my story and still cares actually get some resolution, I'm going to post that lonely chapter 1 as a bit of an epilogue to Melody, and I'm simply going to call it Resolution. This picks up EXACTLY where Melody ends.

Warning to any new readers who may have stumbled in here unwarily: if you have not read Aeric's Song, this will make absolutely no sense to you. You won't even recognize a single character until halfway through.

Without further ado- Resolutions

xxxxxxx

Aeric and Laighn sat next to each other in the control room of their small module, idly watching as the stars passed by around them, each lost in their own thoughts. They still had one more arn until they'd meet up with Moya, and time seemed to be passing slowly.

Aeric, in an attempt to not dwell on everything he'd left behind on earth, chose to turn his mind to the Bird of Paradise flowers they had stashed in stasis in the cargo hold. He was sure that with the right manipulation, he could create a genetic formula that would de-evolve the Scarrans, and save hundreds of planets from tyranny. But some of the equations had eluded him thus far, and it was driving him farhbot.

_Wham wham wham wham wham wham wham wham_

Aeric, concerned curiosity etched cross his face, looked over to Laighn sitting in the chair beside him. "Uh, Laighn?"

_Wham wham wham wham wham wham wham wham_

"Laighn, what did you bring onboard?"

His co-pilot looked at him innocently, shrugging his shoulders. "Necessities."

_Wham wham wham wham wham wham wham wham._

Aeric paused for half a microt, trying not to become alarmed. "What nece-"

A muffled cry interrupted his question, and he was out of his seat and into the cargo room before Laighn could undo his safety strap. A large wooden box in the corner was wiggling ever so slightly, and the thumps and pounding and cries were getting louder, more insistent.

"What did you do?" Aeric yelled ferociously as he dived for a bar and began to pry off the lid.

"What you wouldn't," Laighn answered from the entryway, making no motion to help.

The lid flew off and there lie Emmaline, rumpled in her nightgown, gasping for breath and terrified. "What the hezmana did you do?" Aeric yelled.

"I took her," was the simple reply.

"You kidnapped my wife!"

"Well... yeah. I did." Laighn was completely unrepentant and uncaring. "You can thank me later." Without concern, he turned and headed back into the control room, leaving Aeric and his bride alone.

He turned his eyes to her, noting the frantic look in her eyes as they darted around the interior of the cargo hold, seeing countless unidentifiable objects. She was now sitting in the box, her arms wrapped around her stomach protectively, and when Aeric reached for her, she flinched.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he told her, desperately trying to soothe her. "I'm trying to help."

"Who- who are you?" she asked almost accusingly.

"I'm Aeric," he answered. "I'm the same exact man you said goodbye to not four arns ago." _Mostly._ "Let me help you."

Her arms slowly dropped, and he could see the tension in her body relax slightly. "What happened?"

He was kneeling beside the wooden frame, close enough to touch her, yet he refrained. He let out a long slow breath and looked her in the eyes. She deserved the truth. "Apparently, Laighn kidnapped you."

Her eyes grew wide and began to dart around once again, looking for the man she had previously trusted. Her hand went to her neck and absently began to rub against the red welt under her ear. "So that's what that sting was."

"Yeah, I guess so."

She swallowed and her eyes dropped. "Are you going to take me back to the farm?"

"I can't Emmy. It's impossible now. I'm so sorry." He couldn't stop himself; he reached over and caressed her face with his palm. "You were supposed to be safe."

She looked calm, almost serene now. When her eyes met his, there was no more of the previous fear, only determination. "I prayed every single day from the moment you asked me to marry you that I would be able to spend the rest of my life at your side. It's only proper and fitting. A woman follows her man."

She had no clue what she had prayed for and for a microt, Aeric felt irrational anger at her god for granting her wish. He wanted to pull Laighn's spine out and feed it to a Keedva. Instead, he forced himself to breathe evenly and lay his head on the edge of the box she still sat in. What would happen to them?

"Moya's got us in her docking web," Laighn informed them from the controls in the small command. "Everyone buckle up."

Aeric sighed and began practicing what the frell he was going to say to everyone when they saw his human wife.

xxxxxxxx

Aeric stepped off the module to see everyone standing around expectantly. There must have been over twenty men, women and children all waiting with broad smiles, open arms and hugs. Laighn pushed past him, ignored Chiana and D'Argo and fell straight into the arms of Jelenn. Their kiss was almost indecent, and Aeric smiled to himself, feeling sympathetic. They'd been gone a very long time.

Eiyeth was jumping up and down in front of him, talking nonstop. Sethya was trying to pull her away, and John and Aeryn were trying to get particulars of how the mission went. The noise was deafening, and Aeric was trying desperately to get a word in edgewise. When the mayhem suddenly came to an abrupt stop, he knew he was too late.

He glanced over his shoulder and sure enough, there was Emmaline in her rumpled, demure white nightgown, and mussed hair. She was scared, and her eyes were darting to all the strange sights, all the aliens speaking in a cacophony of noise that was now silent… and staring at her.

"Emmaline," he said in English. "This is my family and friends. That man over there is John Crichton, my father," he told her indicating to the right person. "That woman is my mother, Aeryn." His mother nodded with confusion. "That young man over against that large box is my brother Dne." The teenage boy flashed a peace sign that Aeric knew Emmaline wouldn't understand. "The woman with the baby on one hip and a pistol on the other is my sister Brennik, and the scary looking guy standing next to her and pretending to scowl is her husband, Sethya." They both inclined their heads with little expression. "Everyone else you can meet later."

He turned to the crowded room that was looking at Emmaline with guarded expressions and shooting him angry glances of trepidation. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Emmaline… my wife."

If the noise level before had been overwhelming, this was now complete chaos. Every voice, every language was mixing at deafening levels, accusatory, questioning.

"What the hell?"

"What were you thinking!"

"Tell me this is some sick joke."

"Do you know what you have done?"

"Take the tralk back to where you got her!"

That last statement managed to separate itself out of the mayhem, and Aeric's hand instantly went to his thigh, drawing his pulse pistol and leveling it at Tean's face in one fluid motion. Emmaline gasped as the room fell silent once again.

"She's my wife Tean," he said through a clenched jaw in Sebacean, irrational anger consuming him. "Apologize to her now!"

"Oh for the love of Cholak," Tean said in irritation as Yetia smacked him upside the head. "I'm sorry Emmaline."

"Aeric," John said crossly, "Center Chamber. Now."

"When I've got Emmaline settled," he said, refusing to be dominated by his father. He was twenty nine cycles old, long past the age of having to answer to a parent.

"Aeric," Emmaline said softly, touching his arm cautiously. "Aeric, let's do what your father says. They have a right to be angry, and to have questions answered."

Oh yeah, she could understand John. Dren. "Fine," he answered through a clenched jaw, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the landing bay towards the Center Chamber where all important meetings tended to take place these days.

He was angry. She was tired, she was hungry, she was scared, she was in shock. She had just found out her husband was an alien and the unthinkable; she was now in space, trapped forever billions of miles away from everything she held dear and familiar. And now she was going to have to face an inquest. Anger didn't even begin to cover how he was feeling right now.

xxxxxxx

Emmaline followed behind her husband, nervous as to what she was about to face. He held her hand tightly as he pulled her along, and she was having difficulty keeping pace with his long strides. She tried not the think about the scene in that other room, where Aeric, out of nowhere pointed a gun at a man's head. It had scared her; she wasn't used to seeing him draw that weapon unless severely provoked. Words had been exchanged, and the one man looked at her and apologized when a woman smacked him.

The women were dressed in a manner that made her blush, wearing men's pants and small tops that showed more skin and body than she could ever dream of revealing. But yet they didn't appear to be considered harlots. In fact, many of them were mothers, obviously loved and doted on by their husbands. She'd gotten a small glimpse of the group before they'd noticed her, and they reminded her of community picnics, where everyone knew everyone- and everyone cared for everyone else.

They followed the strange hallway for a very long time, until at last Aeric drew her into a room with tables and benches. Gently, he guided her to a nearby seat and squatted before her, holding both of her hands in his. His thumb moved over her skin, sending comfort and calming her nerves. His blue eyes searched her face and finally rested on her own green ones.

"I'm sorry," she whispered before he could say anything, feeling the tears threaten to escape. "I'm so sorry that I ruined your life."

His face softened and tears pooled into his eyes. "Oh Emmy," he said in that soft voice that reached into her heart. He reached up with one hand and gently cupped her jaw, running his thumb over her cheek. "I love you. You know that. You haven't ruined my life. It's the other way around."

Emmaline tried to shake her head no, but he held her jaw firmly, if gently, and she couldn't move. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, and she thought she was going to melt into a puddle right there.

Where was everyone else? Weren't they right behind them? A giant yellow metal bug approached, and she startled, trying to back away. But Aeric held her still and tried to hide an amused smile. "It's all right," he assured. "It's here to help you. It's going to stick you, but you'll be able to understand everyone after that."

Her eyes narrowed, and she peered at it, and then Aeric with suspicion. "How?"

"Trust me?"

As if there were any question. She nodded, scared.

The bug came closer, its light blinking, and a long black metal arm extended until it pushed against her bare foot. A sharp prick preceded burning fire that flooded into her veins. She tried not to cry out, but a small gasp escaped. Fear curled around her confusion, and she looked up to Aeric to find him watching her intently, holding her hands once again.

"T!i dloush ylno turt for a second. After that you will be all right."

Her eyes flew open wide, and she couldn't help but stare at him in wonder. She knew he was speaking to her in that foreign language; the cadence and lilt were very familiar to her now. But she understood everything he was saying! "This is a miracle!" she couldn't help but exclaim. "I can understand you!"

He laughed and squeezed her hands before standing up. "It makes life a lot easier, let me tell you."

Laighn entered the room at that minute and passed her with a jaunty wink. "Hello there, Emmaline. It'll be nice to be able to talk to you now."

She couldn't help herself- she jumped from her seat and threw her arms around her dear friend. "Oh Laighn, how wonderful!" She pulled back, stepping away slightly, still beaming at him. "Will you still keep teaching me your language?"

He glanced at Aeric, who was behind her now and then back at her. "It's called Nebari. And when you're ready to learn, just holler."

More people poured into the room, and soon she found Aeric standing by a group of adults, as though a naughty child dutifully accepting judgment.

"What the hell were you thinking?" John asked angrily. "We've talked about this. You've experienced what can happen when you screw with history!"

"Like destroying all Bird of Paradise flowers wouldn't have been screwing with history?" Aeric asked defiantly. "Or is it only all right when it's convenient for John Crichton?"

"Aeric," a large brown man with long tentacles said stepping forward, "Two weekens is not long enough to form a bond with anyone that could justify this sort of behavior!"

She couldn't take it anymore. Aeric was getting yelled at and condemned for her actions, and he wasn't saying anything in his own defense, he wasn't telling what really happened.

"It wasn't his fault!" she blurted, stepping forward nervously as all eyes turned to her.

"Emmaline," Aeric said sternly. "Don't."

"Don't yell at him, it wasn't his fault," she repeated, ignoring his order. She saw him breathe out and close his eyes as she continued. "He has been nothing but honorable. My father rescued him and Laighn when they crashed-"

"You crashed?" Aeryn interrupted, her eyes shooting back to her son with worry.

"- and as a favor to a dying man, he performed one act of kindness; he married me. He didn't want to. He was going to disappear and I was going to be a widow, so that I could keep my land after my father…" she choked on her words, the pain still raw. "… my father died." Defiantly, she stuck her chin up, desperately trying to keep her dignity in a humiliating situation. Her hormones were on overdrive, and she was having a battle not to start crying. "So blame me."

"I kidnapped her," Laighn informed them belligerently, leaning against one of the tables, one foot crossed over the other, his arms crossed over his chest. He exuded the air of nonchalance, and he shrugged. "This frellnik," he said inclining his head in Aeric's direction, "was going to leave her behind."

"It hasn't only been two weekens," Aeric told the room at large. ":We've been gone over six monens. And I don't give a damn, or a frell, or a yots what you all think of my marriage. I married the woman I love, just like all the rest of you did. Period. I tried to leave her behind, but numb-nuts over there kidnapped her and brought her to this hell-hole we call home. And I can't take her back, or I'd already be on my way."

There was absolute silence for several microts, no one quite sure what to say. Aeric's arm snaked around Emmaline's shoulders from behind, and he pulled her against his body. The other arm snaked around her stomach and she could feel the length of his chest pressed against her back. He was so tall that his chin rested against the side of her head, just above her ear. He held her tightly and she was having difficulty breathing, but she would not complain. They were facing the rest of the room together, as one unit.

"It was supposed to be a run and hit," D'Argo finally said.

"Hit and run," John mumbled.

"Whatever."

"We were hit by space debris," Aeric answered, returning to the point. "We crash landed and it took that long to repair the module. And Tean, the cloaking device held up for the entire time."

"What did I say?" the man called Tean said throwing his hands up in the air. "I told you that the shielding was necessary, but you wanted to go ahead without it. You'd have been in serious dren if I hadn't been-"

"Shut up!" half the room said in unison.

"There's more to report," Aeric said. "We couldn't go ahead with the plan, but we've got something much better."

"Emmaline looks like she needs to rest," Aeryn said to the obvious surprise of everyone in the room. "You can fill me in later. I'll show her where she can recuperate."

Aeric's mother retrieved a small box from a shelf and went to Emmaline, putting her hand on her arm. Reluctantly, her husband let go of her, and she felt herself being guided from the room by her new mother-in-law.

"I've got a plan," she heard Aeric say, and that one sentence brought warmth and comfort to her tattered spirits. If a Crichton came up with the plan, it would surely work and everything would be all right.

Rubbing her tummy covertly, she smiled as Aeryn led her out of the room. What a wonderful adventure. God had truely blessed her.


End file.
